


Salt Skin

by Enzuri



Series: SeaSalt [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Angry Sex, Blackrom, Bondage, Elementbound, Hate Sex, M/M, One Shot, Original Characters - Freeform, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enzuri/pseuds/Enzuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was that the sound of a door? </p><p>You couldn't really tell, the sound of the shower's pounding water against the metal tub was loud and it was possible you'd just been hearing things. You pause, head peeking out from behind the shower curtain for a moment, listening but nothing else seems strange so you return to your shower. The water at your feet is tinted purple and the soap irritates the tiny cuts that are peppered on your body but that just reminds you of how you got them and you shiver. You wouldn't object to more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starobots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starobots/gifts).



> More Elementbound OCs, Salt and Zulmar. I'm pretty sure all I do now is write them having sex.

Was that the sound of a door? 

You couldn't really tell, the sound of the shower's pounding water against the metal tub was loud and it was possible you'd just been hearing things. You pause, head peeking out from behind the shower curtain for a moment, listening but nothing else seems strange so you return to your shower. The water at your feet is tinted purple and the soap irritates the tiny cuts that are peppered on your body but that just reminds you of how you got them and you shiver. You wouldn't object to more.

Clean and mostly dry you walk into your bedroom to find the source of the strange noise from earlier. Zulmar's arms are crossed as he looks up at you from your computer chair. 

"Did I say you could have a shower?" 

He doesn't own you, you don't take orders from anyone but the tone he uses is enough to catch your attention.

"No. I don't need your permission."

The sea dweller hisses, his purple fins flaring as you keep your face straight even though you want nothing more than to mirror his actions so he can see what it's like. Your bland expression does the trick however, your unexpected guest's eyes flash angrily at you. 

"Yes you fucking do." 

Both of you know that that's not true but he was looking for an excuse and you are more than willing to let him use that one. He's up on his feet and crossing the room in a heartbeat, pinning you against the wall before the second. You let him be the one to crush lips together but its you that nips at his lip first. That's defiance and you can feel his growl resonating in your chest. You do it again even though you know that your blunt human teeth aren't enough to do the damage he desires. It does the trick though and soon your tongue it grazing itself along the sharp points of Zulmar's fangs.

You didn't have anything more than a towel on and now you're left with nothing as the alien pulls you from the wall only to push you down onto your bed. You put up a token fight when he tugs on your wrist, pulling them towards the post but you're not really trying to get away. He ties your wrists to each end post having flipped you onto your stomach. This is new and you struggle a little harder as he does the same to your legs. This is new and you're not sure how you feel about how exposed this leaves you. 

A loud crack fills the air and you decide you like it.

You remind him before the next blow lands of your safe word, even though the concept seems to confuse him still he agrees to listen to it which is all you need. His hand comes down on your behind again, sounding louder than you expect. He settles into an easy rhythm on the curve of your ass and you're hard faster than you planned. Each blow leaves you rubbing up against the fabric of your sheets just enough to drive you wild but you don't dare ask for more. No, its your detachment that makes Zulmar crazy.

The palm of his hands bring you to a place you've never been before, all pleasured pain and when he drags his talons along the pink flesh it just adds to this new nirvana you've found. When he stops you want to scream for more but the grunts and moans you've uttered so far have already been too much. Every one had earned raised welts down your back that sting so beautifully. You may have uttered some of them on purpose, just to feel the drag down your spine. 

Your ass is still hot and fiery when you feel the bed dimple at the end, hands running over their work almost gingerly. The caress is short, quickly replaced by something far cooler, almost soothing. No matter how many times you go through this you still find it a little strange how the organ can move about like that on its own. Or how it can find the heat of your entrance as if there was some sort of beacon. 

Its smears its about before it slowly works its way in, self lubricated and oddly slow for someone who was not afraid to leave marks. Maybe it's to torture you more because you swear it takes forever for the bulge to seat itself inside you fully, oddly still. Then all at once, after you'd relaxed, it starts to whip about inside you viciously. Yes this is what you knew, this is what you remembered. 

His arms are on either side of you and with every thrust he's flush up against you pressing down onto the hurt. His teeth sink into the back of your shoulder and you cry out, something you normally try to avoid. He clearly likes it because he growls and snaps, biting another chunk of your back, close enough to your neck that someone will see this time. That thought makes your blood pump harder and your cock ache with a need for release. 

He bites you a third time and its too much for you, you can feel your sticky mess coat the sheets but your too busy crying his name to care.

Its the first time you've actually voiced his name aloud and with a few more hard thrusts you can feel him filling you heatedly.

He rests against you for a few moments, breathing hard through those strange gills of his before he slides off of you. You can feel his genetic material oozing along your legs and you wait for him to untie you. He doesn't. He can hear him moving around your room and you can sort of see him getting dressed from your peripheral vision. When he starts walking towards your door you protest, tugging on the restraints to emphasis your point.

"I didn't say you could clean up yet." 

He leaves you there, the sticky sensation on your skin slowly starting to gross you out. You don't have to answer to him but he certainly knows how to make you wish you did.


End file.
